


Warm Waters

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Multi, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: After Dean finally agrees to let you stop by some hot springs, he and Sam get an idea that completely catches you off guard.





	Warm Waters

After over thirty minutes of trying to convince Dean to pull over, he finally gave in. There was no way that you were going to miss out on an entire state park full of hot springs. You had never been to a place like this before, and you weren’t going to let the party-pooper brothers rain on your parade.  
“Twenty minutes. That’s it.” Dean warned as he set you loose into one of the “safe” places to explore. According to the sign, the pools around the area were a safe temperature for humans. Bingo.  
At that time of night, the place seemed to be barren. Not that it bothered you at all. That just meant that you had more pools to chose from. And, it didn’t take long for you to choose your spot and slip your clothes off. Since there were no other people around, you decided to strip it all, leaving your skin bare to the warm springtime air.  
The moment your foot hit the warm water, your entire body started to melt. It was exactly like a comfortably warm bath, and it felt amazing. You quickly sank into the water and allowed your muscles to relax. The nearly crystal-clear water enveloped you as you leaned back, resting you body on a seat-shaped rock. The pool was shallow enough that your feet could reach the bottom, leaving you exposed from your chest up.  
For minutes, the water warmed your skin. Your mind wandered to past memories of successful hunts, and random times with the guys. Over the past three years, you had encountered a lot of life-changing events, but always seemed to prevail at the end of the day. And, as luck would have it, the two dangerously handsome men welcomed you into their bunker home. With such attractive roommates, only could only dare to dream…  
And dream you did, frequently.  
Being roommates, there were plenty of times where you caught a glimpse of either of the boys in less than modest states of dress. Each time it happened, your heart would flutter and your core ache with need.  
The mere thought had your legs parting as you hand slowly venturing down to your growing clit. The image of Dean’s shoulders rolling as he towel dried his hair made you bite your lip. Your middle finger rolled over your clit, making you moan as your mind flashed to the image of Sam coming back from a run, flushed and sweating.  
“Uh,” you groaned. Your back arched a little as you leaned your head back onto the rock behind you. Your breaths became pants as the delicious images filled your head. Sure, it was wrong to think about the two men like that, but who the hell cared?  
“Y/N?” you heard a familiar husky voice call from your left. You froze in place as you turned towards the voice, spotting both brothers staring down at you. The could certainly see your position through the clear, steaming water. Dean’s eyes met yours as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, well. Enjoying ourselves?” You just bit you lip up at him, not knowing what to say.  
“I’d say she is,” Sam responded to his brother with a smirk. The look on their faces alone made this not only insanely embarrassing, but it fueled your heat even more. The two didn’t seem disturbed or offended at how you were choosing to pass your time. They were enjoying it.  
“I’ll be out in a few. I-I’ll meet you back at the car.” You swallowed a groan as you moved your hand from your body.  
Sam turned to his brother and huffed. “I have a better idea. I think we can take another thirty minutes or so. What do you think, Dean?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think we can do that,” he growled as he lifted his t-shirt from his body. He quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off his body, leaving them in a messy heap as he made his way towards you. Your mouth watered as you watched his muscles ripple and roll, lowering him into the water beside you. Sam quickly followed, his cock half hard as he entered the water, and made his way over to you.  
Sam’s eyes lowered to your breasts, that hovered half way out of the water. His mouth opened slightly as his gaze travelled further down, through the clear water, to your aching sex.  
“So, what were you thinking about that got you so hot and bothered?” Sam asked as he stood in the water, just a few feet in front of you. He smirked as he waited for your answer. “What are your deepest fantasies, Y/N?” He lowered himself a little, his eyes flashing to his brother as Dean made his way towards you. “Did they involve me? Or Dean?” You just nodded, your mind not knowing how to react to it all. Your body knew exactly how to react as heat soared through you. But, your words escaped you.  
“Oh, naughty.” Dean snarled just inches from your ear. “What fun little activities were you imagining?”  
You huffed out a short breath before answering. “I-I was just thinking about the hard muscles of your shoulders, still dripping with water from your shower.” Your body tensed as you continued. “I thought about holding onto those shoulders as I rode your cock.” Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. He didn’t need to. He just grinned as you continued. “I thought about Sam coming home from his run, his skin slick with sweat. How his shirt clings to his chest, that heaves as he catches his breath.” You closed your eyes as the image returned. “And that sweat being washed away as he showered, being replaced by water trickling down his skin.”  
“Y/N—” Sam groaned before leaning forward, his cock swelling in the warm water. He stood mere inches from you, slowly leaned his face towards yours. “How long have you been thinking about us like that?”  
You grinned, flicking the tip of your tongue through your lips. “I lost track.” Your voice cracked through your strangled pants.  
Dean leaned in to your right, gently moving your dampened hair out of the way. “Well, how ‘bout we give you something else to think about?” he growled into your ear, before leaning down and nipping at the base of your neck. You gasped as Sam’s thick fingers found your aching pussy at the same time.  
Sam groaned as you bucked against his hand. His thumb dragged over your clit, conjuring a hiss from your throat. “Sam,” you groaned as you arched your back, lifting your breasts from the water. Sam took a step back, glancing down at the newly exposed prize. As Sam stared down at you, Dean lifted you up, sneaking behind you, before pulling you backwards onto his lap. His thick erection slid between your folds, teasing you. With one roll of his hips, the tip of his cock brushed against your clit.  
“Fuck, Dean!” You moaned, leaned your head back again. Dean kissed his way across your shoulders, nipping and sucking as his hands dug into the meat of your thighs.  
Sam chuckled as he stepped forward. He dipped his head a little, capturing one of your nipples between his lips. He flicked his tongue around the sensitive bud as he sucked gently. His darkened gaze pierced through you as you watched him savor your flesh.  
The combination of Dean’s cock rhythmically grazing your clit, his mouth leaving marks on your skin, and Sam’s warm mouth teasing your peak was almost too much. A deep heat in your core was quickly building up, making you skin prickle in the sizzling water.  
Your body rocked against Dean’s, rolling his impressive cock between your folds. Sam grinned up at you, before lifting his mouth off your breast. The smirk on his face was barely a warning for what he was about to do. Sam stood up straight, water beading down his broad chest, and lifted himself up onto the bench-like seat Dean and you were sitting on. He stood in front of you, leaving you eye-level with his cock. Your lips quivered as you gazed up at him. Then, you leaned forward, and wrapped your lips around the spongey head.  
You groaned around Sam’s cock as drops of precum leaked from his slit. Meanwhile, Dean’s fingers aided his cock in bringing you dangerously close to your climax. But, you held back, trying your hardest to savor the two men with you.  
Just as you took all of Sam into your mouth, Dean shifted his hips, and entered you with one, smooth thrust. You nearly screamed around Sam’s dick as your orgasm rushed through you. Your lips vibrated around Sam’s shaft, making him groan your name, as each wave hit you. Sam gripped your hair, thrusting his cock deep into the back of your throat. You gagged a little, tears quickly streaming down your cheeks as Dean picked up his pace. Your body still buzzed as Sam and Dean took the reins, each slamming as deep as they could into you.  
The gorgeous sound of Dean’s groans and grunts in your ear fueled your fire. You could tell he was getting close. And, by the way Sam’s thrusts were starting to falter, you could sense he was getting close too.  
You reached out, gripping Sam’s thigh to stabilize yourself, bracing yourself for their release. Dean came first, bucking violent into you as his nails dug into your hipbones. Small grunts and variations of your name escaped his lips as he emptied himself into you.  
Sam came shortly after, spilling his warm seed deep down your throat. You tried to swallow as much as you could, but a few drops of his warm cum dripped down your chin, and into the otherwise clear water.  
The three of you just sat there for a while, huffing and panting as each of you came down from your high. You leaned back, resting your head back onto Dean’s shoulder. The reality of it all was slowly starting to sink in, but it didn’t matter. This was something you could only dream about until today.  
Sam lowered himself back into the water, leaning in to place a long kiss on your lips. He groaned, tasting himself, before pulling away. You ran your hand over Dean’s arm and sighed.  
“We should get back on the road. We still have two hours to drive.” You lifted yourself off Dean and slowly turned to the exhausted men.  
“Yeah, we really should get going to the motel,” Dean huffed as he slowly lifted himself up, “where there’s more hot water.” He winked over at you, before lifting himself out of the water. Sam just smirked at his brother’s words, before following him out. You just sat there, your skin running cold against the steaming water at the thought of a second round. You had no idea what was up their sleeves. But, one thing was for certain, you couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
